


Lucky

by breathingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Reunions, Sappy Castiel, Sappy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: “He knows he is being far more dramatic than the situation warrants—Cas is only leaving for six months—but Dean has only recently realized that he is in love with his best friend and now he has to watch him leave.”





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write this for deancas-sweetheart challenge on tumblr, but it’s not running this year. And then I said ‘fuck it’ and wrote it anyway. Inspired by [Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acvIVA9-FMQ)

Dean’s been dreading this day for the last three months, but now it’s here and he hates every second of it. His grip tightens around the steering wheel as he bites back his tears.

He knows he is being far more dramatic than the situation warrants—Cas is only leaving for six months—but Dean has only recently realized (if you count a year ago as recent) that he is in love with his best friend and now he has to watch him leave to a whole other continent. Of course, he is beyond happy that Cas got the opportunity to work in London, he knows damn well how much Cas wanted it and how much Cas _deserves_ it. And, yet…

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas glances at him from the passenger seat, as if he isn’t able to read Dean like an open book.

“I’m fine,” Dean says, “Just thinking, you know, how weird it’ll be without you.”

“I’m not leaving forever,” Cas says, “At least you’ll get some time for yourself in the apartment without me ‘cramping your style’.”

Dean can hear the quotation marks in his voice and it makes him smile. “Yeah, but who’ll make me burnt toast and salty coffee for breakfast?” Dean teases.

Cas glares at him, “That was one damn time. You’ll never let me forget it, won’t you?”

“Of course I won’t,” Dean assures him. “And, by the way, the coffee thing was once, but I lost count of how many times I was forced to eat burnt toast.”

Cas huffs and rolls his eyes, and Dean feels a surge of affection for Cas wrapping around his heart and squeezing tightly. Oh, how he’s gonna miss him.

After Dean parks the car in the airport’s parking lot, they sit in silence for a few minutes. Now that they’re here, he can see that Cas is sad as well, and it comforts him that at least he’s not alone in this.

He helps Cas with his luggage and sees him off as far as he’s allowed to go. Before they say goodbye, Cas hugs him tightly and Dean commits every second of it to his memory.

“I’ll call you when I get to my apartment,” Cas promises, “But I’ll text you when I land, so that you know I’ve survived the ‘flying death trap’.”

Dean rolls his eyes at Cas’s teasing tone. “I wasn’t worried about that,” he says, but they both know he’s full of shit.

Cas chooses not to comment on it, though, and just smiles at him. It’s one of his soft smiles, the one that doesn’t show his teeth, but makes his eyes radiate warmth and affection and _love._ “I’ll miss you,” he says and Dean is struck by how fucking beautiful he is.

Before he knows it, Dean’s moving towards Cas and cupping his smiling cheeks. The last thing he sees before pressing their lips together is Cas’s stunned expression. It doesn’t last long, the kiss, but Cas doesn’t push him away and he’ll take that as a win.

When he steps back, Cas’s lips—he kissed those lips!—are parted in surprise, but his eyes are still smiling. At least Dean hopes that’s the case. He can’t believe that he _kissed_ Cas.

“Dean,” Cas says in awe and looks like he’s trying to find the right words. There is no anger or disgust in his eyes, only pure happiness shines through those baby blues.

“I’ll miss you too,” Dean interrupts him. This isn’t the time and place for deep love confessions. The look on Cas’s face tells him his feelings might be returned, and while nothing would make him happier than hearing Cas confirm it, he knows that Cas would want to stay and Dean can’t be the reason for him missing out on this unique opportunity. Why did he have to go and kiss him _now_ of all times, he scolds himself, but as his eyes are drawn to Cas’s pink plush lips, he doesn’t feel an ounce of regret.

Cas tilts his head, contemplating him and making Dean feel naked under his gaze. But, he must have seen the desperation in Dean’s eyes as he only says, “Okay, I’ll call you, then, as I said.”

Dean swallows hard. “And text me?” He asks, hating how he sounds like a scared little boy.

“Yes, and text you,” Cas smiles briefly before locking their eyes, and speaking more seriously. “And when I come back, we’ll talk.”

“Okay, Cas,” Dean agrees. Cas doesn’t look angry, only sad, and Dean hopes that in six months their conversation might end with yet another kiss. “See you soon,” he says, because this isn’t a goodbye.

“See you soon,” Cas confirms and Dean feels a tear leaving a wet trail on his cheek as Cas walks away, taking with him a part of Dean’s heart.

* * *

Cas has to force himself to board the plane. Every cell in his body yearns to turn back and find Dean and kiss him they way he wanted to kiss him for years. He wants to be angry at Dean for kissing him _now_ , when he has to leave, but the memory of Dean’s soft lips can only bring a smile on his face. Though Dean didn’t say it, he is pretty sure this means Dean feels the same way as him and joy fills his every molecule.

It’s only six months, he tries to comfort himself, and then he’ll come back and he’ll tell Dean how much he loves him. How much he has loved him for the last six years. He wishes he told him at the airport, but Dean’s pleading eyes stopped him.

Cas is well aware how deep Dean’s fear of abandonment runs, so he supposes that it would hurt Dean if Cas told him he loved him and then left. Or maybe Dean knows Cas well enough to know that Cas would decide to stay if he heard Dean say those words. And yes—that does sound like Dean. Idiot, he thinks fondly.

As promised, Cas texts and calls. They don’t talk about the kiss, but Cas can hear the longing in Dean’s voice. The one that mirrors his own.

Over the next six months, they talk daily, and Cas misses him fiercely. He enjoys his job and he’s made a few friends, but it’s not enough to distract him from feeling like a part of him is missing.

“I miss you,” Dean tells him, a week before he’s supposed to come back. It’s not the first time he said it, but usually he says it teasingly or follows it with a joke.

“I miss you too, Dean,” Cas tells him sincerely. Once again, just like every time they talked over the last six months, Cas wants to tell him that he loves him. But if he managed to hold back for this long, he can wait one more week. “I can’t wait to see you,” he says instead.

“Just one more week,” Dean says, “I’ll come pick you up on the airport.”

“You’d better.” Cas smiles and finishes their conversation.

It’s a busy week, so it passes quickly and then Cas is in the plane and the plane is landing and he is trying to pick his luggage as fast as he can and find Dean. And then he sees him.

Dean is standing in the crowd, holding a single red rose, and looking around. He hasn’t noticed Cas yet. After a long six months, Cas can’t wait anymore and he starts running. It’s hard with his bags, but he wants to touch Dean _now_.

“Dean,” he yells out when he gets close enough and Dean’s eyes land on him and his lips part. And then Cas is right in front of him and throwing his arms around him. “Dean,” he repeats, “I missed you so much.”

Dean drops the rose and hugs him back just as firmly, “I missed you t-”

Cas abruptly pulls away, enough to be able to look deeply into Dean’s beautiful green eyes. “I love you. I’m in love with you and I don’t want to ever again be away from you.”

“Cas,” Dean swallows hard, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “Dammit, Cas. I love you so fucking much. I wanted to tell you every day, but it would make it so much harder to be apart.”

Cas nods, “But I’m here now.” His eyes drop to Dean’s lips. “Please, kiss me again.”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Dean says and kisses him. It’s not chaste, a peck, like their first one. They are pressed tightly together, their hands gripping hard at each other’s jackets, their lips desperate to taste, to worship, to love. People around them, the noise, everything fades away and it’s just them.

When it gets harder to breathe, they pull apart, but don’t let go of each other.

“I think this was a bit too inappropriate for public space.” Dean grins. “Let’s go home, sweetheart.”

Cas smiles back. Right here and now, in Dean’s embrace, Cas feels like himself for the first time in six months. “I’m already home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and/or comment! I'd love to hear what you think. Is it too sappy, not sappy enough? Let me know!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
